


Pilot Chapter

by toomanyfandomsuhoh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, How Do I Tag, Stabbing, Why Did I Write This?, Written in Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsuhoh/pseuds/toomanyfandomsuhoh
Summary: Is this how I die? A knife to the chest in a secluded spot in the park on the day of my best friend's funeral? Murdered by my own father? My thoughts became increasingly jumbled as felt his hand covering my nose and mouth.
Kudos: 2





	Pilot Chapter

I sat on the steps of the church, my fingers flicking a pebble aimlessly down the sidewalk. I glared at the blinding sun above and the clear skies. Fuck them. Fuck them for being so fucking cheerful and so bright today. They seem so stupidly oblivious to what was actually happening in the church, I just wish the whole sky would just-

"Hey, you okay?" I raised my head to glare at whoever spoke at me.

"Hey, Dad. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay," my scowl softened as I hurridly wipe my nose with my sleeve to rid of the tear and snot tracks.

"You wanna go for a walk? It'll make you feel better," I shot a glance at the semi-opened church doors, "they'll be fine in there, you don't have to worry."

I nodded as my dad slowly guided me to stand up and walk to the church's nearby park. I sniffled every few seconds and tried my very best to not look like a fucking mess. My feet carried me automatically to follow Dad's direction.

A piece of tissue swam into my field of vision. I blinked back into focus and gazed at my surroundings as I accepted the offered tissue from my dad.

The church was barely visible here, being a small speck in the distance. _Huh, I guess I must have zoned out longer than I thought._ We were now sitting on the grass, a few trees obscuring us from the other people relaxing in the wide clearing of the park. I blew my nose into the tissue, clearing the stuffed airway. Dad looked at me expectantly to begin talking.

I cleared my hoarse throat from crying, "I just really miss her, y'know," I stared into space, "she was gone so suddenly. Like one minute I was still talking to her and in the next, she's gone. It's just so unexpected that I still think she's gonna appear all of a sudden and shout 'psych!' " I chuckled mirthlessly at the end.

My dad looked at me with an indescribable expression, a mixture of pity and sorrow, "Oh lion, I know it's abrupt, yet you have to accept that. What happened to her was a tragedy, but I need you to get over it."

"But what if it wasn't a tragedy!" My head spun at the idea of my best friend's death not being an accident, "Maybe, it was not an accident!''

"Lennie! She's gone. And what happened **was** an accident."

"No, but think! She's been acting distant, scared and not herself before she..." I shook my head to gather my thoughts and stop the wandering mind, "my point is, there was something wrong with her, and this whole thing might not be a coincidence!"

"That's crazy, Alenna. And you know it! You're just not willing to accept this fact!" He said harshly.

My eyes widened at his tone, yet I couldn't just drop this train of thought easily, "B- but..."

My head spun as I tried to pinpoint when Kyra started to act weird. I gasped as it hit me, "She was so eager to leave the day right after our sleepover. I thought she was just homesick or something but..." 

A tear slipped down my face as my thoughts become frantic yet again, "Did I say something wrong that day? Did something happen that day? What if there's more to this?"

My dad stared at me for a long moment, brows furrowed as if he was searching for something in my face, "Oh my little lion, I really hoped you wouldn't go down this path," I stared at him, confused.

"You had to pry, didn't you? Why can't you just let things be? But no! Little Lennie had to go investigate and stick her head into things she shouldn't be a part of. You gave me no choice," he said with a distant look on his face as if recalling someone, " **I have no choice!** "

I gazed wide-eyed at his outburst. My mind was screaming at me to run away, that there's danger. Yet my feet were rooted at the ground in shock and I couldn't move my limbs. My breathing became shallow as he looked over at me once again.

"Lennie, Lennie, my little lion," he reached for me as I stood stock-still and caressed my cheek tenderly, like the ever-loving father he was, "I'm so sorry. I had hoped things wouldn't escalate to here, but..."

His voice became more urgent and desperate, "You have to understand, I did this to protect you. From _Kyra_."

I stumbled back from his grasp, "D-Dad, s-stop. You're scaring me."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me," he said sincerely, eyes full of unsaid pain as he tightened his grip on my arm. I heard a rustle of clothing and felt something cold and sharp on my chest. My eyes widened as time seemed to stop.

Is this how I die? A knife to the chest in a secluded spot in the park on the day of my best friend's funeral? Murdered by my own father? My thoughts became increasingly jumbled as felt his hand covering my nose and mouth.

I wanted to scream, to cry for help. Yet I couldn't move. I was completely trapped beneath his hand on my face and the knife on my chest. I felt hope slip me as I watched in muted horror of the scene unfolding behind me.

I saw his lips move yet in my panic all sounds seem to cease. Something glowed azure in the corner of my eye. My hand flew to my chest as I looked down.

All I could see was the hilt of the dagger, the rest of the metal buried in my upper abdomen already. My hand brushed the intricately carved shaft as it glowed azure. My eyes bulged as it started to disappear into my wound, slipping out of my hand as if it's liquid and slithering into my bloodstream. I felt a warm fluid on my shaky fingers as I glanced at the crimson stain on it. I felt numb to the pain I'm obviously in.

He placed his hand on my back as I fell on the grass, laying me carefully onto the ground. The pain started to seep in now as the initial shock wore off. It was like being repeatedly poked by burning needles, setting all the blood that is coursing through me on fire.

"Shhhh..." he whispered softly, "easy now, lion. You're okay, _you're going to be okay_."

Okay?! This is far from okay. This is like worse than the worst scenario I could come up with. I wanted to protest, wanted to yell 'why', yet all the words died as each breath I took hurt more and more.

My vision started to blur with more tears in my eyes from the pain as the sounds of the park in the background faded like I was underwater, drowning and drowning...

My father's face hovered above me as he whispered in my ear, " **Don't trust Kyra.** "

Kyra... kyra... ra...

My vision went black.

* * *

I woke up with a start. On a chair.

All I could see was a long queue of people in floating stone chairs in front of me.

**"Whaaaaaaaaat the fuck?"**

**Author's Note:**

> Irdk what this is guys. Tbh I'm not quite sure why I wrote it but well, weird thoughts at 3am I guess. If I get positive feedback maybe I'll continue it? Haven't really thought about how it would go but here's a reaaaaaally vague plot if I do continue. Super open to suggestions on how the story goes :)
> 
> Also if y'all have any idea on what to name this mess of a story, pls tell meeee
> 
> Tumblr: toomanyfandomsuhoh


End file.
